TFA: Sick Days Are The Worse Days
by tallest mint
Summary: Me and wreck gar are going to watch stars together. But what happens when wreck gar gets sick? What levels will I go to to make sure wreck gar can see some stars? Read to find out. One shot of wreck gar. R&R.


I grabbed some Jello and I was on my way. Today was the day. Me and wreck gar where going to count all the stars. Doesn't sound like much right? Wait it gets better. Prowl said if we could count all the stars then he would get me and wreck gar a cheese cake! Well one for me and he would try to make one for wreck gar. When I entered my room I grabbed a few pushes ( a bunny, a Bennie baby bat and a wolf) then walked threw the ground bridge.

"HEY WRECK GAR! I GOT SOME TOY'S AND JELLO!" I called out. Silence. Odd. I walked around a bit to find someone. Maybe they could tell me what was going on. After about 10 minutes of aimlessly wondering around the base I found prowl watching some nature show.

"Hey prowl where's wreck gar I haven't seen him." I asked climbing on the couch he was sitting on. He glanced at me, or at least I think he did.

"Sick." Was all he said. I stare at him in disbelief. Never in my life had I saw more or less heard of a bot getting sick. Mostly wreck gar! He was to awesome to get sick! Prowl saw my confusion and answer me again.

" Showing a bot like wreck gar the internet isn't the brightest idea." What? Was he saying this was my fault! How? Nuh uh this was someone else's fault. I hopped off the couch and almost instantly ran towards the mad bay. Sure enough there was a sick wreck gar laying on the berth.

"Hey wreck gar what cha doing?" I said as less worry some as I could. He sat up and smiled at me. He opened his mouth to say something but that was instantly replaced with a bunch of coughing.

" Hey chestnut." he said weakly. That was my nickname he came up for me. Mostly since i was eating some chestnuts when we first met. I smiled a bit.

" What happened to you?" I asked. He picked me up and sniffled a bit.

" Well remember the firener- er fireworks." I nodded. " Well when I was on my computer it said I could get some for free. I had a wire in me so I could download songs. But when I clicked the website so I could get free fireworks it made me sick." He said even weaker. Inside me boiled with anger. 'This is all your fault!' A voice told me. 'Oh shud it!' I replied to the voice.

" Okay what website was it? I'm gonna sue them!" I told wreck gar. He smiled a bit more.

" Yep yep yep! No one is getting sued." Ratchet said walking in the medical room. I mentally pouted.

"But-" "No" "They-" "Don't care" I crossed my arms. What does he know anyways? I mean really.

"Also no counting starts tonight." Ratchet added. I could already feel wreck gar's face widen with shock then fall with disappointment.

"Wha- tha- do you KNOW how LONG WE waited for this night!?" I stated my anger level rising.

" Do you want him to get better or not?" ratchet almost yelled. I let out a sigh. Great.

"I'm sorry chestnut." Wreck gar said tears swelling up in his eyes. I just gave a smile.

"No need to be sorry. Its not your fault! Alright? I'm going to find a way we can still count them. Kay? Don't cry." Wreck gar nodded and I set to work. Okay now how am I going to do this. Ugh this is going to be harder than I thought. I walked to find prowl again.

"Hey prowl do you have a extra projector I could use?"

"Room" I then bolted to his room. Sitting in a closet was a fair sized projector. It had a plug to put in an outlet. Think girl think. Then that's when it hit me. There was a place to plug a URL plug in. Yes! I could use my tablet to record the stars. Sadly the cord wasn't long enough. plan B. I would just simply put a YouTube video on with stars! What was to lose?

-Epic time skip- Chestnuts, wreck gar, a room, and some stars. We started to count away till we couldn't count no more.

" Thanks chest-" Was all he could say before he sneezed.

"Your welcome and bless you." We got to the number 300 before both of us fell asleep. We never did get that cheese cake.


End file.
